


That's just what brothers do (and sisters)

by from_a_recklesswriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex+Lex brotp, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining, basically another small town au, btw lex luthor is actually good here :), fools-in-love, midvale au, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_a_recklesswriter/pseuds/from_a_recklesswriter
Summary: "I swear to God, if my sister gets hurt you're gonna regret the day you met me.""Oh come on, do you not trust me? And also, if my sister gets hurt, you're getting a frontrow view of those true crime documentaries you love so much.""What the fuck? You're supposed to give the shovel talk not turn into a murderous psychopath."or The AU wherein Lex and Alex are brotp goals and their sisters are fools in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 47
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I started writing this because I want to see a Lena/Lex scene wherein they're actually happy and Lex loved Lena like Alex loves Kara. So, yeah hope you like it.

He finally arrived at the familiar house, he briefly thinks that he has spent more time here than his actual home before jogging the last few steps and knocking politely. 

"Oh, Lex! What a wonderful surprise!" The sunny face of Eliza Danvers welcomes him. 

"Hi Mrs. Danvers, is uh-is Kara here?" he says, straight to the point stopping himself from pointing out the fact that his visit really isn't a surprise; he was here just 7 hours ago. He took a step inside and let himself in, he's earned that privilege. Eliza was already walking to the kitchen. 

"You know you can call me, Eliza. Kara's in the living room with her sister. Dinner's in ten are you gonna stay?" 

"I already had dinner. Well, technically speaking I'm supposed to be having dinner, right this moment." Lex says, slowly walking down the hallway to the living room. 

"And you chose to grace us with your presence why?" Alex butts in, rounding the corner and meeting Lex halfway. 

"Well, Danvers to answer your question I have to talk to your sister." 

"Alex, play nice!" Eliza's voice can be heard from the kitchen. Alex tilted her head and gestured for Lex to come into the living room. Where Kara was sitting stiffly at the couch, eyes trained ahead at the evening news but it was evident that she really isn't taking anything in. Lex took three quick strides and put himself in between Kara and the T.V. Before Kara could protest at the sudden intrusion, Lex spoke up, 

"Mind telling me why my sister told me she's bringing a girl home--which I naturally expect would be you--then come Monday night, lo and behold there's a stupid brunette--who is all kinds of wrong for her, by the way-- dining in our table?" he deadpans it all impressively in one breath. 

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes. "First off, do not call women stupid. Second of all, why would I be having dinner with your family? I'm not her girlfriend, Lex." She says in a sarcastic tone, although Alex caught a small twinge of sadness at the end of the sentence. 

"My sister sleeps here 5 days out of 7. Are you seriously saying you two are nothing?" 

Kara just supplies a simple, "Yes, Lex." 

"Are you kidding me? You just told me two months ago that you were gonna say something. So when my sister announces to the whole family that she's bringing someone home, of course my first thought was you'd show up at the door." Lex retorts, gesturing animatedly. Kara suddenly stands-up, squares her shoulder, crinkle on her forehead and irritation across. 

"Well, as you can see, you thought wrong. And what I said two months ago doesn't matter." she grits out, Lex pushes on, "Kara, this is Lena we're talking about-" 

"Look, Lex, will you please shut up for a second and listen to me. Your sister does not feel the same way about me alright? She said so herself. So will you please save us all the theatrics and go home before Lillian finds out the golden boy missed dinner to sneak out to the peasants' home?" Kara huffs out in a very un-Kara like manner, her eyes were shining with both anger and unshed tears. Alex stood frozen at the side of the couch taking in the scene between her best friend and her sister. 

"Wait-what do you mean, Lena doesn't feel the same?" Lex blurts out, confused at Kara's sudden anger. He just had a talk with her sister, she basically confessed to him that she's been in love with Kara ever since forever. Which makes this whole ordeal really fucking confusing. 

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you? Fine. Just so you know we kissed. Alright? I kissed her. During that stupid fundraising event you forced me to go. And then the next morning when I said we should talk about it. She told me it was a mistake, and that it shouldn't happen again and that it should have never even happened in the first place. So, I don't know what you still want from me, Lex. When your sister's taken it all." And with that Kara walks out of the room leaving a stunned Alex and a stuttering Lex, "Wait-what? She said what-Kara, I didn't know-I'm sorry!" But it was too late the slamming of the front door reverberated throughout the entire house. 

It was Lex who broke the silence first, "Did you know?" he asks, voice hesitant and eyes unsure. 

"No, I didn't know. She didn't say anything. God, how did we miss this?" Alex says exasperated. She knows she needs to go after her sister and maybe even give Lex a bit of a roughing up for making Kara cry. But her head was spinning at the moment and Eliza is peeking her head in asking what the hell had happened. 

"There was just a misunderstanding, Mom. I'll go get her." Alex calmly answers. Eliza nods, not bothering to push further or even chastise the people in her living room. God knows how many times this kind of thing had happened in this household. She's learned that it was best to let her daughters sort it all out. 

"Come on, tiger. We're gonna find my sister, find out what happened two months ago and you are going to apologize for the damage." Alex instructs tossing Lex his coat and simultaneously putting on her own. 

"But I had no idea! If I did then I wouldn't even have brought it up in the first place." 

"Whatever, you still owe her an apology." Alex replies, walking out the front door leaving Lex to follow her into the cold night. 

* * *

_**Two months ago...**_

"Remind me again, why I'm here?" Lena sighs out, her heels were killing her and she's really, really tempted to dunk her brother's head on the hot chocolate fountain at the end of the long table, for leaving her alone to flirt with some leggy blonde. 

"Because you're a Luthor and you have to keep up appearances, Lena. Hey, look at that my Lillian impression is getting better!" Kara pipes up from beside her, raising her eyebrows as if to emphasize her little victory over mocking Lena's mom. Right, she's forgotten that she was with a blonde as well. But this blonde, this blonde is warmth and happiness and Lena's been fucking in love with her ever since the moment she's set foot in Midvale. Maybe she can dunk Lex's stupid head in chocolate some other time, for now Kara deserves her undivided attention. 

"Very funny, darling. Although you should work on saying 'Lena' with a bit more disappointment." Lena shoots back, a playful chastising tone in her voice. 

"Ah, but I don't. Because you're never a disappointment, Lena." Kara says sincerely. Had Lena mentioned she's in love with this person? Because she is, almost stupidly so. 

Kara was wearing a navy blue dress that accentuated her body so perfectly and made her eyes light up that Lena's knees buckled when she saw her for the first time. 

"Want to step out a bit?" Kara softly offers, tilting her head towards the open balcony, Lena nods and lets herself be dragged by her best friend. 

The air was a bit cold but Lena refused the urge to shiver. She leaned on the marble balustrade and lifted her head up to the sky. It was a dark blue no clouds in sight kind of night. She reveled in it. 

Kara watches on as Lena's neck crane upward, fascinated by the way her muscles moved underneath her skin. Finally, Lena notices Kara staring and flushes a little and asks, "What are you looking at?" 

"Nothing, you just-you look really, really pretty, right now." Kara admits sheepishly, she couldn't stop the words even if she tried. Lena's heart is pounding and ringing in her ears, Kara's words always have an effect on her. Well, to be honest? Kara herself had always had an effect on her. 

"Flatterer." She deflects instead but then Kara steps in her personal space and settles her hands on Lena's hips. 

"It's true." Kara whispers and Lena feels like she can't breathe. She doesn't even know how she finds the courage to move her lips. 

"Well, I guess it's only fair to say that," Lena pauses and Kara's eyes are trained so intently on hers. "Kara Danvers, you are absolutely breathtaking." 

She watches Kara's eyes glaze over and then- 

Kara's lips are on hers and she's trailing her hands up to cup Lena's face to kiss her more deeply. 

Lena's heart and brain was in a frenzy and her hands are braiding themselves at the back of Kara's head and they're pressing closer and closer. 

Kara pulls away for a second but Lena's lips chase hers and Kara leans in for another. 

This one is calmer somehow, just as intense and just as deep but not as frenzied. 

Lena finally opens her eyes when their lips pull apart. Their faces are just inches from each other and Lena's feelings are bubbling over the surface, boxes upon boxes haphazardly crashing down. She wants to say something, anything to clear whatever it is that just happened. But then a large round of applause and cheers break out from the ballroom unto the balcony; breaking the bubble the both of them were in. 

The noise was like cold water being dumped on the both of them. Lena immediately sobered up from Kara's intoxicating presence. All of a sudden it wakes her up. This is it, this is why this is so wrong. No matter how right her heart screams it is. Lena belongs in a different world, in a world of stinging scorpions and disappointed mothers, a world of lavish parties and empty homes and Kara- 

Kara belongs in the loving embrace of a warm home, her world is made of laughter and her sister's inside jokes, a world where Kara would shine bright and be her greatest self. She can't give Kara that, not if she steps into Lena's world. Lena doesn't know why she did it but she finds herself whispering, "And that's my cue." she tilts her head in the general drection of the ballroom where the cheers still hasn't stopped. She steps away from Kara and well, there's really no better word for it, but Lena flees. 

She flees and leaves Kara there all alone in the cold air of the night. 

* * *

"Whoa, sis you okay?" Lex's hands steady her before she falls flat on her face onstage. She gives Lex a nod even though her brother doesn't look all that convinced. Her mother was on the last words of her speech, and Lena prepares herself for the smiling and handshakes and the camera flashes when she catches a glimpse of blonde hair and a blue dress run towards the exit.

Lena's heart sinks. 

* * *

_**Present time...**_

"Where the fuck were you?!" Those were the first words that were hissed into the quiet of their dimly-lit sitting room. 

"Hello to you too, dear sister." Lex utters coolly. 

"I cannot believe you fucking left me to fend for myself! Did you know how hard Lillian grilled me tonight?" Lena snarled at Lex; low enough not to alert their probably slumbering parents but intimidating enough to make Lex actually feel sorry and scared for himself. 

"Now, now, Lena she's still our mom and I'm still your bro-" 

"Did you know how terrible it felt to have to ward off her barbs without my brother who promised me-PROMISED ME THAT HE'D BE THERE?" Lena hurtled on, pacing angrily in front of Lex. Lex thinks it's better if he just shuts up for a good 3 minutes and let Lena vent it all out before giving her his alibis. 

"And Jillian-" Lex's mind kind of lapsed at that part, who the fuck was Jillian? “--she thought you hated her!" Oh, Jillian. Jillian the date. 

Jesus Christ Lena, it even sounds so close to Lillian. It's a terrible, terrible name. That in itself should have already rang warning bells in your head. Lex quietly thought to himself. 

"Now, are you gonna fucking tell me where the fuck you were?" Lena finally stopped, breathing heavily, nostrils flaring. "And don't even dare use the excuse that it was a business call, because you left your fucking phone beside your plate." Well, shoot. 

Truth it is, then. 

"I was at the Danvers'. " Lex admitted lowly, gauging her sister's reaction. 

"The Danvers. What the fuck were you doing there? What was so important that you fucking left your little sister?" 

"Alex needed help with something." Altered truth it is, then. 

"Are you kidding me?" Lena said incredulously, she looked like she was going to snap once again but instead Lena steeled herself, closed her eyes, rubbed her temples and let out a breath. "You know what? Whatever, I don't care anymore. Whatever it is Alex needed I hope you helped, but I just want you to know how much of an asshole you were to me tonight." and with that last statement, Lena swiftly turned her back and promptly walked out on her brother. 

Lex let out a sigh and let himself fall on one of the armchairs littered inside their vast sitting room. 

His phone pinged. 

**Alex [10:15 pm]:** This plan better work, Luthor. 

**Alex [10:17 pm]:** P.S I hope Lena chewed your ass out for abandoning her. 

Oh, the wonders of having a Danvers as a best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I'm starting yet another fic, that I most likely will fail to commit to. But hey, here it is. Leave me a comment and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, 'Your sister's taken it all.'? Great line. Great line."

"Bit overkill in my opinion, but sure."

"Oh just shut up, both of you."

They found Kara sitting in the old swing by the beach that Jeremiah had built when they first took in Kara and all the girl ever did was stand and stare at the ocean for hours. Alex had the great idea of suggesting to her dad to make Kara a swing. Ever since then, this was the only place Kara would escape to when she wants to think. It wasn't really any trouble for Lex and Alex to find her.

Alex stood behind her sister and gently started to push her forward, Lex settled down on the spot near Alex's feet but far enough that he won't be accidentally hit by Kara swinging.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Lex began, eyes trained at the ocean. They heard Kara take a deep breath. "Well, remember when you asked me why I disappeared and didn't ask for a ride back?" Kara spoke softly, the question directed at Lex, referencing the night of the gala. Or as Kara's brain liked to put it, 'The Night Where Kara Danvers Made The Most Stupid Decision of Her Life.'

"Yeah. You said you forgot to write a paper or something and then you had to rush home to do it. That wasn't what really happened was it?"

Lex watched as Kara slowly shook her head.

"We uh- we kissed. And I thought for moment that it was real. That I finally had Lena, you know? But then she fled and then the next morning-" Kara paused sounding like she might start crying again. Alex put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kara barreled on, "I felt so confused as to why she ran. I thought maybe it was just because we were in public and she didn't want the press to know anything or maybe because she didn't want her big brother teasing her. But then, when we finally got around to talking-"

* * *

_**Two Months Ago: The Morning After...** _

Kara felt her heart speed up as she watched Lena approach where she was sitting. Lena gave her a smile as she took the three steps before sitting down. This was their park bench. Always had been and always will be, it felt fitting to have _the talk_ here. It certainly wasn't because so Kara can have a reason not to cry--because she's in the fucking park, Rao's sake--when what she did last night finally do the inevitable.

_Let Lena know she's been in-love with her for years and ultimately ruin their friendship._

No, it most certainly is not because of that.

"Hi." Lena says, green eyes shy and a bit hesitant.

"Hi." Kara answers back just as quietly.

My God, they were like two 5th graders who do not know how to talk about feelings.

Kara decides to be bold. Now or never. They already fucking kissed what has she got to lose?

At the time, Kara didn't know that the answer to that question was, _everything._

"So, about last night," she begins and Lena's eyes slowly flicker towards hers. Kara exhales. "Look, first off, I want to apologize if I overstepped any boundaries and I know that should've asked for consent and it was totally wrong of me to just kiss you like that and god, it was so wrong on so many levels and I should've-"

"Kara, breathe. You don't have to apologize. You didn't overstep or offend me in any way." Lena says, sincerely and then adds, "I promise." because she knows Kara needs that extra reassurance. Kara finds herself breathlessly nodding. She didn't overstep any boundaries, that was good, right? That means she has a chance, right? That maybe, Lena had enjoyed the kiss just as much as Kara did?

"Okay, okay. That's good. Okay. Yeah." Kara mumbles, composing herself, bracing herself for what she's going to say next "But Lena I want you to know, I meant it. Kissing you, it meant something to me." Kara feels her hands start to shake so she tries to put them in her pocket, "I've always wanted to kiss you. And last night, you were so close and you were so beautiful and I just-I thought to myself this is it. I should kiss her. And I did. And I'm so glad I did, Lena." she says and Lena's eyes are so full of emotion but she can't for the life her figure out what they meant. So she continues, "I'm so glad I did because I like you, Lena. More than a best friend should. I think, I'm-" Another deep breath. "I love you, Lena."

She can't do this. Lena can't do this. This is what she has been waiting for her entire life. To finally hear Kara Danvers utter those three words to her and only to her, blue eyes shining and lips painting the perfect smile. The smile reserved only for Lena. The _'I love you too, Kara.'_ threatens to spill out of her lips. And Lena can't fucking do this, she can't she just can't. That was why Kara wasn't the only one surprised when the two of them heard what Lena said next.

"Oh, Kara. I- I don't know what to say." to which Kara so kindly responds, "Oh, you don't have to say anything, Lena. I just wanted it out there for the both of us to know." Kara says and the hope in Kara's chest deflates a little. "You aren't obligated to like me back or something. I just-I wanted you to know. You're my best friend and you deserve the truth." Fucking hell, why does she have to fall in love with someone as pure as Kara who says sincere things like that? Lena wishes that Kara was mad instead. She can handle that better. She can deal with anger and hate and disappointment.

She doesn't know what to do with Kara.

But in the back of her head there's a voice saying 'You know exactly what you need to do, Luthor.' and she absolutely does not want to do what her brain is telling her. Because it's wrong. And it'll hurt Kara. Hell, it'll hurt Lena, herself.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. But Kara, I don't think-" Lena trails off looking away because she can't take the sight of watching the light in Kara's eyes disappear. The words present themselves and Lena tries to find air to breathe, "I don't want to lead you on. I also owe you the truth. And the truth is, Kara-" she pauses again. Damnit Luthor just do it. "Last night was a mistake." There, she's said it.

She tries to ignore the way Kara's lips are trembling, how hard she's swallowing, how sad her eyes look. "I think it's wrong for the both of us to pursue any kind of relationship aside from friendship. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry."

_Sorry for lying._

_Sorry for breaking your heart._

_Sorry for being a coward._

_Sorry for being a Luthor._

___"Yeah- uhm, yeah. I uh-yeah, I totally get that." Kara isn't in the right mind to think of a good response that doesn't involve her asking, _'Why Lena? Why not? Why not choose to be with me?'_ ___

__"Best friends. Always. I promised you that remember?" Kara says instead, tries to fucking smile even if she can hear the pieces of her heart clatter to the ground._ _

___Lena wants to cry. She wants to get out of here and just sob until no tears come and no feelings can get to her. The thing she needs most though? It's to wrap her arms around Kara and take it all back, kiss her again and relive their moment last night. But she can't. So Lena, tries to reach out and squeeze Kara's hand instead._ _ _

___She fights the urge to flinch as Kara visibly stiffens at her touch. Kara then takes a deep breath, puts a half-hearted smile on her face and then says, "It's good that we had that talk. But I-I think I want to be alone right now. So, I'm gonna go." She cannot articulate a better escape excuse so she says all that in one breath. She tries not to show Lena how fucking eager she is to just get out of there._ _ _

___Lena gives her a sad smile. "Yeah, of course. I understand." Lena does, she also wants to be alone, right now. Not so that she can cry and break down--well, maybe a bit of that too-but ultimately just so she can get a headstart on getting used to the feeling of how her entire life is going to be from now on._ _ _

___Because Lena knows after what she had just done, nothing is going to be the same. Lena also knows that she was destined to be alone._ _ _

* * *

___  
__ _

_**Present Time...** _

"So, that was why Lena stayed in the lab for two weeks straight that time."

"And that was why you took that trip to Metropolis."

Alex and Lex looked at each finally realizing the reason why their sisters suddenly shut down for a short while a few months ago. God, they were stupid. Of course, it had something to do with the other. If something happened to Lena it would directly affect Kara and if something were to happen to Kara it would directly affect Lena. That was just how things were. And they were both terrible older siblings for not realizing this sooner.

Alex watches as the gears start turning in Lex's head. She knows her best friend, she knows that right now he's probably calculating what to do and what not to do to fix this mess. Alex isn't sure if she's supposed to be happy with that idea. Kara doesn't seem to notice the serious look on Lex's face, choosing instead to still face the ocean and sigh longingly.

"You better go back, Lex." Kara says quietly. "Lena probably needs you."

"You kinda need me here too." Lex gives her a smile. "I'll be fine, I got Alex here." she feels her sister squeeze the hand Alex had put on her shoulder.

Lex takes a moment before standing up and brushing himself off, "Okay, yeah. And Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have barged in on you like that. That was, that was pretty stupid of me."

Alex snorts, "Pretty stupid? Try incredibly stupid."

"You suck, Danvers."

Kara rolls her eyes, "Apology accepted." Lex gives Kara a last squeeze and bumps Alex as he makes his way out of the beach.

Not 5 minutes had passed when Alex's phone pinged three consecutive times.

 **Luthor hellspawn [9: 30 pm]:** I have a plan.

 **Luthor hellspawn [9: 33 pm]:** Meet me tom. Luthor Manor 5:30

 **Luthor hellspawn [9: 35 pm]:** Bring beer.

* * *

**_Phase One-_ **

This is stupid. Alex thinks as she watches Lex clear off the engineering formulas on his blackboard. They were at Lex's room in the manor. Alex comfortably sprawled out in one of Lex's beanbags. He still hadn't said anything, just that he had a plan and he needs Alex's help. And somehow, Alex knows he's going to meddle in something he shouldn't meddle in and it's all going to explode in Lex's face in the end.

Alex knows all this and still decides to help.

Not every day you're gonna see Lex Luthor make a fool out of himself, after all. Besides, one of the maids down in their kitchens makes the most delicious quesadilla that Alex had ever tasted. She's not going to pass up on that, either.

Lex clapped his hands together once and then begins, "Okay so!" Alex raises a bored eyebrow. "Let's start with Phase One. Oh, don't give me that look. You know you've been rooting for the both of them ever since Kara learned the word 'crush'."

"Just get on with it, Lex."

"Phase One: Extraction."

"God, are we really going to treat this like one of those video games you like?"

"Oh come on, it sounds cool. You don't even know the plan, yet. Do you want me to continue or not?" Lex argues, chalk waving around wildly.

Alex concedes, "Fine, what does Phase One: Extraction means?" she fights the urge to roll her eyes.

"I, as the best big brother in the entire universe will try and extract information about why my sister lied."

"Lied?" Lena lied? About what?

"Yeah, she lied. I don't think she thinks it was a mistake. She just doesn't want to admit it to Kara." Lex states matter of factly. "And how do you know that?"

"Because she told me herself."

"What?"

"Three weeks before That whole 'I'm bringing a girl to dinner thing-y' Lena got drunk." Lex explains, "We got drunk." he clarifies.

"Yeah, I don't think I should find whatever you say credible if the both of you were drunk, that night." Alex scoffs and finally rolls her eyes. "Look Danvers, I know what she said. Lena doesn't let her guard down around anyone, not even with me. She only does that with Kara. But that night-that night she told me she's in love with your sister." Lex finishes waiting to see what Alex would think.

"And what did she say exactly?"

* * *

_**Three Weeks Before That Whole 'I'm bringing a girl to dinner thing-y'...** _

"I don't think you should be stealing from our father's liquor cabinet." Lena says before grabbing the expensive bottle that Lex had snuck into her room.

"Oh, I hardly believe Dad is going to miss one bottle when he comes back. Especially, if his children had fun illegally consuming it." Lex counters, Lena laughs and pours both of them a glass.

"Cheers," Lex begins, "Here's to ' emergency business trips' and stolen alcohol."

"I'll drink to that." Lena clinks her glass with Lex's and savors the pleasant burn in her throat.

They were talking about inaccurate sci-fi films and their love for Star Wars despite that, when Lex suddenly drops a question that made Lena freeze. She was just mildly buzzed. She needed to be drunker than this if she was going to answer Lex's question.

"So, what's up with you and Kara? And before you even try to deny it. I see how you look at her, Lena." Lex was slurring a bit but she knows her brother was still coherent enough. She downs two shots.

"There's nothing there, Lex. She's my best friend that's it."

"You don't really want _that_ to be all there is, Lena." he states as if he knows how deep Lena's feelings actually run.

"Whether I want it or not. That is all there is."

"And what do you want exactly, Lena?"

A beat.

"To be with Kara."

"There we go, wasn't so hard was it?"

"Tell me about her?"

Lena smiles, she knows her brother means well. And she figures this is the only time she would ever let herself feel might as well let it be with her brother.

"She makes me feel like the best person in the world. And when she smiles? God, she has the most beautiful smile-"

* * *

_**Present Time...** _

_"Okay. So, Lena said a bunch of overtly romantic stuff about my sister that I really don't want to hear about by the way, but we don't know why she lied."_

"Yes." Lex says and then he starts pulling up a picture from his desk and a snippet of tape, "Which is why we are going to get to the bottom of it, starting with the best friend."

"Kara?"

"The other best friend." Lex then finishes taping the picture and writes below it, 'Jack Speer; The _Other_ Best Friend.'

"Oh, God, please tell me you don't have a powerpoint presentation planned for our sisters' love story."

"I was actually debating making one, but the oldschool chalk-tape-conspiracy board felt more appropriate."

"I cannot believe you are my best friend."

"You love it."

"So, we gonna interrogate nerd kid who makes robots in their garage?" Lex laughs at Alex's response and grabs a bite of quesadilla on Alex's plate.

"You say that as if you don't geek out when your mom talks Biochem for dinner."

"Whatever. Don't steal from my plate."

"Yes, we're going to interrogate him." He steals another piece.

"And you think he's just going to divulge his best friend's deepest darkest secret to her big brother, why?"

"Because we are going to interrogate him, Luthor style." He answers her with such certainty that Alex felt the need to snort. Are they seriously doing this? This is crazy, right? They should basically just let Lena and Kara sort all this out on their own. They're capable functioning human beings aren't they? But then an image of Kara thanking Mon-El for "The pretty congratulatory flowers!" he gave after getting her internship—side note, they were not congratulatory flowers, they were I-Like-You flowers—pops into Alex's head and she thinks, oh boy we really do have to push through with this plan.

"You're not going to make him go through a lie detector are you?"

"What? Of course not, Alex." he spats out at her, "We're going to threaten him."

"Oh wow, even better."

"Luthor style, I tell you."

Their sarcasm is perfect for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put Jack in there because I love Jack Spheer. He genuinely cared for Lena and it was such a waste that he had to die. If they weren't going to make Supercorp canon they could've at least made Lena end up with Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex closes the door softly as she steps out of Lex's Lair—that was what Lex likes to call it, I'm best friends with a psychopath fucking hell—and then she stops at her tracks. She caught Lena stepping out of her room as well. Alex tried to greet her like she normally did, "Hey, ALeeGator." 

The two of them had never been that close. But one incident pushed them two together. Lex and Lena fought that day and it had ended badly. Kara found her best friend and her sister—her most favorite people in the entire universe—curled up next to each other that night. 

Lena ran to the Danvers' but Kara wasn't home, instead it was Alex in the living room she had stumbled upon. Alex immediately jumped into action when she saw her baby sister's best friend's tear-stricken face. Alex let the younger girl vent out to her; seeing how smart her arguments were and finally understanding why her sister was so taken by Lena. They talked about science and rock bands and that one time that Lena bit Lex in retaliation when they were kids. Alex had promised Lena that she would do more than bite Lex if he ever treated her wrongly again. 

Thus, an alliance and a new nickname was born. 

"It's been 3 years and it still sounds as awful as it had been the first time, Alex." Lena says, fighting the urge to bolt and run. She hasn't seen the older Danvers for quite some time. Purposely avoiding her, knowing that Kara tells Alex everything and if that was the case then she would already know how Lena had hurt her sister. She really wasn't ready to face whatever Alex has in store for her. Alex was the epitome of overprotectiveness. Lena knows this from firsthand experience; how fierce Alex gets. She vaguely recalls that one night when Alex had punched a guy for her, she was drunk and the guy kept touching Lena. He ended up with no girl and a broken nose. She didn't want to know what it is like to be on the opposite end of Alex's overprotectiveness. 

"Haven't seen you in a while kiddo, you been busy?" Alex starts, as they take the stairs down together. Lena had always thought the varnished grand staircase had always been a bit overkill, but well, that's just what being a Luthor is. 

"Yeah, uhm got a new project in the lab." She answered, although what she really wanted to say was- 

No not really that busy, I'm just too occupied with avoiding you and your sister. Oh, wait right-I'm avoiding my feelings as well. 

So all in all? Yes, guess Lena has been busy. 

"I miss you. Maybe we can hangout sometime soon? Show me your project?" Lena was a bit taken aback by the offer. Huh, seems like the Danvers sisters doesn't tell each other everything after all. 

Alex was smart. 

She realized the moment that Lena seemed to freeze in her tracks at the hallway that the Luthor was trying to avoid her. Maybe she thought that Kara told Alex the truth and that she'd come after Lena. She had a reputation to uphold after all. But Lena was a good kid, and she's her friend. 

And really, deep down Alex knows that if she does something to Lena, Kara would come for her neck. Hell, with almost every night that she's spent over at Kara's bed Alex feels like Lena was more of her sister than Kara, really. Alex wouldn't do Lena dirty like that, even though she was a bit disconcerted about the fact that Lena lied. But she and Lex were going to get at the bottom of that, no need to cause Lena further emotional damage. 

What the girl needs is a friend. 

"You know? Just us minus the annoying dorks that we call siblings?" 

Right, the annoying dork that Lena was in love with. 

She doesn't know how Alex did it, but Lena was now smiling and nodding along to Alex's plans. Maybe Alex was right, maybe she does need some time off from the annoying dorks. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

"Great! See ya, later ALeeGator." 

"It's an awful nickname and you know it." 

"I know. Why do you think I keep using it?" 

It feels good to laugh again.

* * *

**_Phase One (Actually Executing It...)_**

It was a Tuesday. Alex had no shifts at the hospital and Lex had found an excuse to get out of shadowing his Dad's conference calls. 

"Are you really sure this is gonna work?" 

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." 

"If you keep answering me with Star Wars quotes, you're gonna be doing this on your own." 

Lex just gives her an eyeroll. They were sitting in Lex's car, in front of Jack Spheer's house. It was an elegant modern house and even from their position you can see flashes of light that could only be caused by welding from the windows atop the garage door. 

"What's the play here?" Alex asks, turning back to Lex. "Well, we go in, we interrogate him, if he doesn't comply we use threats. There you go, that's a plan right there." 

"That is the stupidest thing you have said today. You're supposed to be a genius, right? Are you seriously telling me we're just gonna barge in there and he'll give us answers right away?" Lex gives her a nod that could also be interpreted as 'duh' "We need leverage." Alex points out. 

"You know what, Alex? Sometimes the best plans are the simplest ones." 

"And your father is really trusting you with his company huh? Goodluck with that." 

"Are we seriously going to try to outsass each other right now? Or are we going to follow through with the plan?" 

"What plan?!" 

Lex takes a deep breath. "Fine, think of a leverage that will make him spill." 

Alex pulls up her phone, "So, you know the Science For the People event at the Miescher Center for Genetics and Bioengineering?" 

"Yeah that's on Friday. We're a sponsor of that, I think." 

And then, "What about it?" Lex tries to peek at whatever it is that Alex was snooping around in, on her phone. It was a promotional picture tweeted by Jack Spheer. 

"What? You think I should give him tickets to a panel?" 

"No, you idiot. He wants his own panel." 

"Oh." It was Alex's turn to roll her eyes. "Think you could pull a few strings?" 

"Do you really think Jack would give up my sister's secrets in exchange for- a what? Talking in a lecture hall?" 

"You just really want to push through with threatening him, don't you?" 

Lex gives her a look, "Well, if you put it that way-" 

"Nope. We're doing it my way." Alex quips, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car and slamming the door at Lex. 

"Hey! Hey, just wait-" Lex scrambles his way out of his seatbelt, nearly trips by the car door and then jogs to catch up with Alex who was already marching onto the driveway. 

Alex went directly to the front door before Lex stops her hand from pushing the doorbell. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to ask for Jack Spheer like a normal person." 

Alex knows Lex wants to just barge in through the garage with fire in their wake. But her imagination is way tamer than Lex's; more sensible. 

"You know when I called this, 'Phase One: Extraction' I had meant it to be much cooler than this. You suck Danvers." 

"And you are delusional." 

Alex gently pressed the doorbell and after a minute a maid opened up. 

"Hi, uh is Jack here?" 

The maid let them in. The interior of the house showed that the occupants were loaded. Although not as rich as the Luthors but there is still that air of wealth, in the way the house had a state of the art indoor communication system and the various high-tech gadgets littered like furniture. 

"You have visitors, are you stepping out or am I sending them in?" 

"Send them in, thanks Eva." Jack's voice filled the entire living room as the maid pressed a few buttons on the panel at the right side of the room. They were ushered to the garage which at first looks like an ordinary garage until they stepped in. 

It was turned into a sophisticated engineering lab. Jack Spheer stood in the middle; hunched over one of the tables, tinkering with a gizmo with its wires out. 

"Lex Luthor and Alex Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he greeted them, he posed to shake their hands but then halfway realized that his hands were greasy. Alex offered him a kind smile, she nudged Lex in the ribs when she saw Lex almost glaring at him. 

"Is it safe to assume this is not a social visit?" 

"No, this—we're here to settle, busi—some matters with you, actually." Alex tried to form the right words, Lex looked like he was about to roll his eyes for the nth time that day. 

"Science for The People 2020, you want a panel." Lex stated, matter of factly with this air of intimidation, that now made Alex realize just how much Lex had already learned in the 6 months that he's been away at, on LuthorCorp business. Lex had always been a fast learner and a very aggressive businessman, it seems. 

"Well, since I already made one correct assumption. Is it fair to try again? I'll assume you're here because of Lena and the whole fiasco she and Kara ended up in." 

"Great. So everyone knows that there's something between them-" 

"Except the two of them." Jack had finished for Alex. "I am also going to assume that you're here to bribe me into telling you details about what had happened." 

"Aren't you just brilliant, huh?" Lex gritted out sarcasm dripping, whilst toying with a screw driver he had picked up on the side. 

Jack looked at them cockily, "Well, it's just a matter of deductions, really. Lena had been hanging out with me more and more these days than with Kara who—let's admit it—is basically her other limb and then, Midvale's most notorious duo—who also happens to be the older siblings of aforementioned couple—shows up at my house. Therefore, it is only safe to assume that you are here to question me. I also wouldn't mind if you bribed me with it." He finishes, charming smile in place. 

"Hm. Smart and has the guts to talk back to you," Alex says the last word as he jabs a finger into Lex's chest and walks over to Jack to lightly punch him on the arm, "I like this kid." 

"Well, I don't." Lex bit back, looking irritated at how Alex finds this all so amusing. "Aw, you're just mad you didn't get to play bad cop." 

"Shut up, Alex. Now, will you tell us why Lena brought home that bimbo?" 

"Hey, I though we already talked about misogynistic language." Alex chastised, Jack chuckled and then said, "You do know that that 'bimbo' is bagging an MIT scholarship under her belt and it's only because she refused to take up Stanford law. Lena and I had been collaborating with her for some time now." 

"I cannot believe you did not do a background check on this girl." Alex grumbled at Lex, "Again, at the time, I thought she was bringing Kara home. Why would I think to run a background check on your sister? I wasn't aware she was bringing this Jillian-girl." he retorted at Alex. 

"Oh, I should probably mention, her full name's Jillian Elizabeth S. Avery. S. As in Spheer. As in she's my dad's niece and she's-" 

"She's your cousin." Lex tried not to laugh at his train of thought; Jack and Jill for fuck's sake. He wanted to ask if that was intentional, but right, they had other pressing matters. 

If fixing your sister's love life is even considered a pressing matter, that is. 

"That's right, and I should also mention that she's in a transaction with Lena." The way Jack had said made it look like there was something more to be implied and that's when it clicked. 

"Wait—transaction as in, they're not really together?" Lex clarified, the cogs in his brain taking in what his sister's friend is telling him. Why Lena? Why would you engage in something as conceited and deceiving as this? 

Alex gave voice to his thoughts, "And why the fuck would Lena do that?" See? This is why they work well. 

"That's something that only she can answer." Jack told them. Lex knitted his brows in deep thought. There was something Lena wasn't telling any of them and Lex would be damned if he doesn't figure out what it is. 

"I think our work here is done." Alex clapped her hands together, snapping Lex out of trance. 

"Yeah. I guess I have to thank you, for telling us." Lex uttered sincerely holding out his hand for Jack to shake. 

"You're not the only one who's rooting for this ship." 

Alex had to laugh at that, who knew that the eloquent scientist knew what a ship is? 

"Well, we'll keep you posted." Alex shook his hand next and just as they were out of the garage— "I can get my own panel by the way!"

* * *

**_The Transaction (From About Three Weeks Back...)_**

"Okay, let me get this straight-" Jill paused and then laughed realizing how any of this is not straight at all, "-you want me to go with you on a family dinner as your girlfriend on a Saturday, three weeks from now?" 

"Yes." 

Lena was impressed she wasn't slurring her words, they are after all, on their third bottle already. 

"And care to tell me why exactly I should help you perpetrate this ruse?" Jill slowly takes a sip. 

"Because I have a shit ton of blackmail material that I could use that would make you fall to ruin." Lena smirked, a challenging eyebrow raised. 

"Are Luthors always this dramatic or is it just you?" 

"I'm adopted." 

"So they say." 

"Look, are you agreeing or not?" Lena felt like using a glare now. 

"Fine. I'll do it. But, I won't hangout with Kara. " 

Lena felt herself stiffen at the mention of name. She hasn't seen Kara as much as she'd like these days. She knows it was her fault. They're somewhat in a rocky place after that whole 'incident' less than two months ago. See, Lena has taken to calling it the 'incident' because if she calls it something other than that, the sensation of Kara's lips on hers, rams through her full force. And really, she can't function like a normal human being if that's the everyday case. So Lena sticks to short precise emotionless terms. Everything is better that way. Take for example, this whole Transaction; emotionless and certainly not messy. 

"It's not like I'm planning for the two of you to meet." Lena scoffs. 

"Right. I'm forgetting that I'm only a pawn." she tries to ignore how those words make her awfully close to what Lillian is. Manipulating people and breaking hearts? Well done Lena Luthor. Give the girl a reward. 

"You already know my price." Jill says as she smoothly stands up as if she isn't drunk and presses a chaste kiss to Lena's cheek and then saunters out of the bedroom. 

Lena lets out a sigh once the door is closed. She lets herself fall back unto the bed, closes her eyes and hates that the last thing she sees before unconsciousness are familiar blue orbs. 

* * *

_**Present Time...**_

"What do you propose we do now?" 

"We plan for Phase Two. Which is-" 

"Nope! I get to name Phase Two." Alex cuts Lex off before he spouts some nonsense. They were driving back to the Luthor Manor, now. Trying to come up with a plan with what to do with their newfound information. 

"How about Phase Two: Operation Truth Serum?" Alex wondered out loud, Lex was trying to keep in his laugh. Alex elbowed him, "What?!" 

"Nothing, it's just oh my god you are just as bad as I am." 

Lex was guffawing now, "Operation Truth Serum." he repeated quite breathlessly as his laughter died down, whilst Alex openly glared at him. 

"It's brilliant." Lex says before stopping and jumping out of the car. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes. Truly brilliant." Lex chanted, walking backwards to face Alex behind him 

"This plan will totally, totally work." 

Oh, how they wished that they knew it wouldn't at that exact day and time. It would've saved all of them that time and trouble. But the universe, apparently, has other plans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have no idea how science panels take place. I have only been to one Science conference last year I Was only there because it was before a Biology Olympiad and then I didn't stay for the lecture because I got distracted by the food. So, i kinda just made all that up. And also, what do y'all think Lena's up to?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey."

"Hi." God, when did this become them? Kara wants the ground to just swallow her up now, they were at the doorstep. Lena had just arrived and Alex--too preoccupied with beating Brainy on some video game--pushed her to go and open the door. So now. here was Kara--facing Lena--with no idea what to say. And then-

"Oi! That Lena?!" Lex's voice breaks her out of trance and then she remembers her manners and stutters for Lena to come in.

Any other time and Lena would have already hugged Kara and looped their arms together as they walked through the hallway and into the living room. But Lena can't do that anymore. It was fucking excruciating how many things she has to remember not to do around Kara anymore.

Such as; _Do not fucking lay your head on her shoulder_ or _Do not fucking put on Kara's favorite sweater that is oh -so -inconveniently draped on your fucking bed._ And also the occasional _;_ _Stop staring at her, idiot._

Lena feels like she had plunged herself into her own version of hell. But then again, she thinks she can endure hell and so much worse if it were all for Kara.

Kara sits on the floor next to Alex. The living room was a mess; mugs with half-drunk coffee in them littered the coffee table, a bunch of empty cookie boxes lay strewn on the floor and an ice cream tub sat happily on Nia's lap. Lena briefly wonders if Eliza was working home late today.

"Hey, Lena!" Nia greeted her and tapped the open space on the couch for her to sit. Lena slowly settled herself, ignoring the seat's close proximity to Kara. If she tips her legs a little closer to the left then Kara's head would be at the perfect position to lean into it. Any other time and Kara would've already done that. Touch Lena, connect any body part of hers to her best friend. It was comforting that way, it was their thing.

If Nia notices the awkwardness and hesitation between Kara and her, she doesn't say. And for that, Lena was grateful.

Lex walks in with 3 bags of chips and he hapzardly throws one at Lena and the other two at Kara.

"Hey, loser. Wasn't sure you were gonna come so I didn't wait."

"Yes and what a good brother you are for leaving me with our Mother."

"Oh, pssh come on, she loves you."

"She made me change shirts twice! Twice, Lex! As if I was going to some gala instead of just meeting with my friends." Lena seethed, it wasn't her fault that Lex knows how to get under her nerves. Lex laughs and she throws some chips at his head in anger.

Kara was twitching in her seat. Any other time and she would've already jumped to Lena's rescue, they would gang up on Lex and Lena would forget her irritation for her mother. But Kara kept quiet this time. Alex seemed to notice and subtly saved Lena for her sister.

"Well, we all know that Lex sucks so that isn't really any surprise, right? Btw, I just killed you, you idiot." Lena snorts as she watches Lex let out a string of expletives as explosions were heard from the video game on the screen. Alex turned to give Lena a wink.

All in all the night was actually going fine. They played a round of Monopoly because Kara wouldn't stop complaining that Alex always just plays boys' video games that are too damn loud and too damn violent and the whole point of Game Night would be obsolete if they just keep playing videogames for the rest of the night.

To which Lex responded with, "It's a game. We're playing a game. On T.V. On Game Night. It's a valid argument. Unhand the controller, Kara."

"No."

And so, here they all were being obliterated by Brainy on Monopoly.

"I am way too sober for this nerd to beat me at Monopoly." Lex announced and in his and Alex's secret language of communication it was agreed to leave the 'kids' and go to the store for a liquor run.

That left Kara, Brainy, Nia and Lena all alone in the living room. Nia tried to make casual conversation about "Meredith and Addison should've just left Derek during the season 2 of Grey's Anatomy." which then sparked a series of debates and now, Lena was fangirling over Christina and she hadn't even noticed that Kara was laughing with her and hitting her leg lightly in laughter.

Lena felt lighter that she had in weeks. When their laughter subsided, they noticed that Nia and Brainy had moved to the kitchen probably to make more popcorn and now, Lena and Kara were all alone.

Lena met Kara's eyes and for a moment it looked like she was finally going to say something, Lena could feel it in her bones. The air suddenly very thick with something unspoken hanging between them. She braced herself for whatever it is that she knew was coming.

"Lena, I-"

But Kara was interrupted because Lena's phone just let out a loud ring from the coffee table and when both their eyes landed on it the I.D caller's name was flashing, "Jillian"

And just like that the moment was broken, Lena immediately grabbed her phone, stood-up and walked out of the living room. Kara sat there, stunned for a moment. What a fool she was for thinking she can finally have a moment with Lena all to herself. What a fool she was to think that Lena would also say something.

_She has a girlfriend now, Kara!! Get it inside your head._

Thing is, _it is inside_ Kara's head. It's her heart that's the problem.

"What?" Lena had snapped once she was out of hearing range and had the bathroom door locked.

"Good evening to you too, my dear girlfriend."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, feisty tonight aren't we? Where are you, anyway? Jack says you haven't been answering his texts."

Lena was so preoccupied tonight, she must've have missed the notifications, no matter, she was just going to read it after the call.

"Why? What do you need?"

"Just come to the lab and you'll see." Jillian had answered sweetly.

Lena let out a sigh, she doesn't want to leave just yet. Kara was going to say something before they got rudely interrupted and she needs to know what it is.

But Jillian was talking again and she can hear her brother and Alex coming in and she just knows that she won't get a chance to be alone with Kara again. So, she takes a breath and puts the phone near her ear again.

"Fine. I'm coming. Give me ten minutes."

When Lena walks back into the living room, everyone was there.

Except Kara.

"Good, you're here. Come on we're getting drunk tonight!"

"Is Eliza not coming home?" Brainy inquired.

"Nah, Mom's working double shifts. Besides y'all will help me clean afterwards, anyway."

There were a series of groans but Lena was ignoring the scene all together as she tried to get her things and her coat. Lex had noticed.

"Whoa, hey, you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't stay. There's uh-something came up at the lab." Lena fidgeted with the sleeves of her coat.

"Oh, okay. Too bad you're gonna miss out."

"No, she's not. How many times do we have to tell you that nboody wants to hear your drunken version of 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' Lex?" Alex had quipped before adding, "Well, go ahead. Don't let us keep you. Take care, no rest for the genius huh?"

"Hey! I'm the genius in the family." Lex argues and Nia throws a bunch of popcorn his way before booing Lex.

"I have to disagree with that." Lena says before turning back and leaving her friends to their antics. She can't help but wonder where Kara had gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Turns out she didn't have to wonder long because once she had stepped outside she was confronted with the sight of one Kara Danvers wearing Lena's old sweater, hair flowy and smiling widely at her.

"Hey."

"What are you doing outside, Kara?"

"I have to talk to you."

Lena feels her phone buzz continuously in her pocket. She chooses to ignore it and walk down the final steps and jog to where Kara is in the front yard.

"What do you want to talk about?" The cold air was making her shiver. The cold air, not Kara, okay?

_Keep telling yourself that, Luthor._

Kara takes a deep breath and wills herself to look at Lena's green, green eyes and tries to get the words out of her lungs.

 _Now or_ never.

"I hate this, Lena. This isn't us." She admits and for a second she thinks she might cry. But she takes one look at Lena and Kara knows that Lena knows exactly what she's talking about. She hates it too.

How the both of them doesn't see each other as often as they'd like. How every interaction is punctuated by awkward tension and uneasiness. How she misses the peaceful sleep she only gets when she's in Kara's bed and Kara is wrapped around her and she is far, far away from her mother's clutches. How she misses her best friend everyday and she feels so lost, _all because of one stupid kiss three months ago._

Lena feels like she's outside her body and she's watching a scene unfold before her.

Before Kara could continue whatever it is that she was going to say, she finds Lena throwing herself on Kara.

Kara upon instinct, reciprocates the embrace and wraps her arms tight, tight, tight.

_It has been too goddamned long._

Once Lena was safely buried in Kara's hair, she starts sobbing uncontrollably and she didn't deem it possible but she feels Kara's arms tighten around her more.

"I'm sorry. God, Kara, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." she sobs and Kara just rubs comforting circles on Lena's back and anchors her.

"Shh, I got you. Stop apologizing it's both our fault, okay? I'm sorry too, you hear me?" Kara pulls away slightly so she can cup Lena's face and wipe the tears with her thumb.

_Her eyes are so green._

_Her eyes are bright blue right now, Christ help me._

They stare at each other, Lena trying to catch her breath as she feels one of Kara's hand snake to the back of her skull; rubbing the baby hairs on her nape. Lena shivers and Kara doesn't miss the way her cheeks turn a slight shade of red. Lena feels so drawn and calm and she starts to lean in. Kara's eyes so bright like a lighthouse and Lena is a lost ship at sea.

Lena brings one hand to Kara's cheek and strokes softly. Kara also finds herself leaning in. Too intoxicated by Lena's presence to think clearly.

And then their lips meet.

In what Lena would describe as the single, slowest, most passionate kiss of her life.

It was fireworks condensed into one intense feeling. It was Lena's longing and Kara's eagerness. It was a lifetime's worth of yearning for the other. It was perfect.

Kara's breathing hitched as Lena runs her tongue through her bottom lip. And then their tongues were meeting and Lena finds herself praying that her knees wouldn't betray her and give out.

Kara's eyes were shut closed as she savors Lena's taste. Still sweet from the popcorn earlier and a tinge of that cinnamon lip balm she wears when her lips chap.

If this is what Kara gets in exchange for oxygen then she would gladly trade her ability for breathing, right this moment.

But then Lena starts to pull away and Kara chases her lips to peck her lips in a chaste kiss one last time.

Kara watches as Lena slowly opens her eyes and she swears she was going to combust right there the moment she sees how Lena's eyes were blown.

Lena seems to notice the same thing about her, that and the apparent bright blush.

"Kara-" Lena starts to whisper, their face still too close that their breaths are mingling, before Lena can finish what she can say Kara cuts her off.

"No, you don't get to run this time." and then Kara crashes their lips together one more time, Lena lets herself be pulled in.

_Yes, no more running away this time around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* They kissed again!
> 
> So i kinda made this into a filler chapter while i try to sort out the rest of Alex's and Lex's plan. Hope you liked this Supercorp centric chapter though. And also, if ur a Pinoy Supercorp Stan send me a shout in the comments. Para naman malaman kong di ako mag-isa. 
> 
> Yell at me on twitter: @rcklsswrtr02
> 
> And on tumblr: https://from-a-recklesswriter.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the late update. It's 2020 and as we all know, shit happened. But here we are now and if I were you, I'd reread a bit of the past chapters. Anyways, on with the show, hope you enjoy!

**_The Morning After (That Nobody Knew Was a Morning After)_ **

Alex woke up with a hang-over and an urge to kill Lex Luthor.

See, last night was supposed to be just their regular Game Night but Lex Luthor had the bright idea to raid his father's liquor cabinet. Alex would deny how easily she was roped in. So now, Alex has a major headache, a fuzzy mouth and a beeping alarm.

She takes one look at the numbers on the clock. Which immediately sobers her up. _Shit._ She's going to be late for her early hospital shift. Alex bolts from her bed, which was a very bad idea because now the headache feels like it's going to be her cause of the death. Nevertheless, Alex barrels through and gets herself to the shower. She still has 15 minutes before her ‘Medical Dreams’ gets crushed in front of her.

Alex dresses herself hurriedly and runs down to the kitchen to get her fill of caffeine. When she gets to the living room on her way to the kitchen she immediately lets out a string of expletives. The living room was a mess. They hadn't cleaned up last night. Eliza was going to kill them. There were empty chip bags littered on the floor and a dozen of empty bottles. 

Alex glances at the clock. 10 minutes left. _Screw it,_ she's just going to leave Kara a note and ask her to clean up.

 _Wait a second, where the hell was Kara anyway?_

She remembers her sister stepping out when they had begun drinking just after Lena had left. But she doesn't remember her coming back or was she just too drunk to remember? Whatever, she was going to be late and Kara owes her a favor. So, Alex messily scribbles out a note and sticks it to the fridge and runs down the hallway. But immediately stops at her tracks. 

_That's odd._

There was a brown coat lying three steps away from the front door. It looked a tad bit too familiar. _Wait._

 _Isn't that Lena's coat? But didn't Lena leave early last night?_ Alex was sure that Lena wore her coat before she left. _How did that-_

“Shit.” Her train of thought was cut off as she looks at the time on her phone and remembers she was going to be late. She grabs the coat from the floor, hangs it up and then runs out of the door.

* * *

**_2 Hours After The Morning After (the one at the lab with exploding chemicals and angry fake girlfriends)_ **

"Good of you to show up." Jill deadpans at her without looking up from the microscope in front of her.

"Don't start." Lena retorts as she drops her bag at the table and grabs her lab coat and ties her hair in a tight ponytail. She hears Jill scoff, Lena meets Jack's eyes and there's a look. A look that says Lena was in trouble.

"The nerve of you to even say that to me," Jill says, still not looking at Lena, "Ten minutes." Jill deadpans and for a moment Lena is confused but then Jill continues.

"You don't answer Jack and then the moment you pick up you tell me you're showing up in ten minutes. And then ten minutes becomes twenty and then forty and then it becomes two hours. We waited for you all night! Where the fuck were you last night, Lena?"

Lena takes a deep breath. She cannot tell anybody where the fuck she was night and what the fuck she was doing. Lena decides the best way to get Jill off her back is if she swallows her pride, apologize, take Jill by surprise with her apology and effectively take the woman's mind off from wondering about Lena's whereabouts last night.

Lena sighs, "Look, Jill I'm sorry. I knew you needed me here. It was an asshole move of me to not show up. Something just came up with LuthorCorp and mother wanted me there. I apologize if I didn't tell you."

The apology works. It takes Jill by surprise, she tilts her head and then lets out a sigh, "Fine. I'm letting this one pass. But only because the breakthrough we made last night is more important to me than whatever the fuck your excuse is."

"Breakthrough?" Lena asks in awe, and then Jack is shoving her to look into the microscope and once Lena peers through, only one thought zips into her mind.

_We're going to change the world._

"Jill?" 

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

**_Phase 2: Operation Truth Serum_ **

They were at M'gann's Bar tonight.

If Alex and Lex had noticed their sisters' new closeness after being distant for so long they pay it no mind. Well, to be frank the both of them looks too preoccupied with whatever they were up to. Kara had noticed that there's more whispering and conspiratorial looks between her sister and Lena's brother than usual. But she was in a good place with Lena and she really doesn't want to spend the whole night trying to figure out whatever it is that Alex and Lex were planning.

Kara casually slings an arm around Lena's shoulder and she can feel her unconsciously lean in to the touch. It sends warmth all throughout Kara. Lena was currently engaged in a discussion with Nia and Brainy regarding the reasoning between Han Solo's death. 

"Oh, come on. It was entirely useless. I mean if they were going to kill Han, then they should've given Reylo a happy ending!" Nia points out.

"But there would be no intense dramatic build-up to Kylo's redemption if it weren't for Han's murder." Lena says, green eyes flashing and all Kara can think about is, _God she is such a geek. A freaking adorable lovable geek._

"True. I have to side with Lena. It fueled the emotional dynamics further. Since Rey saw Han as her father figure in the brief amount of time they were together. And for her to see Ben? His son, kill him? It kind of established this more definite line between Rey and Ben." Brainy states, hands animatedly waving around. 

"But can we all agree that the original trilogy was the best though?" Nia says and Lena raises her glass, "Well, I'll toast to that."

And Kara laughs as the three of them toasts to, "May the Force be with You."

"All of you are dorks, it's disgusting. Why are we even sitting here?" Alex says, once Lex and her had finally turned back into the conversation. 

Lena snorts, "You tell us we're dorks, when you and my brother here," she tilts her head to Lex's direction in that adorable way that has Kara melting, "-literally refer to your hang-out spot as ‘The Lair’." Lena uses air-quotes and snorts, "Sure, we're the dorks and you're the 'Cool Kids'" Lena gestures again for emphasis even though she slurs a bit.

Kara realizes Lena's on her way from 'slightly buzzed' to drunk so she starts to slide her glasses of water in between the shots.

The glasses of water don't escape Lena's notice. And for a moment she's punched again by the weight of her love for Kara.

 _God, it's the little things that make me fall for her._ Lena thinks to herself as she watches Kara engage in a bickering session with Alex.

"Damn right, we're the cool kids." Lex says with a wink that has Lena rolling her eyes, "How 'bout we make this night more interesting?" Lex asks and Nia groans out a, "Please don't make us play a ridiculous drinking game. We already got kicked out of here once. I do not want a repeat."

Kara remembers that night clearly, Nia was referring to the "The Great Intoxication of 2018”. Alex just finished her pre-med degree and Lex thought it was a good idea to rent out the whole bar for the night. And let’s just say, things got out of hand. The night ended with them being kicked out of the bar, never mind the fact that Lex basically bought the bar for the night. M’gann thought it was a good idea to send them home when Lex started ripping his shirt and yelling something about Bruce Banner.

So yes, everybody agreed that they did not want a repeat. Except, Alex and Lex had something up their sleeve. Before any of them can support Nia’s suggestion, tray after tray of green liquid in shot glasses started appearing. It was what all of them had dubbed, “Truth Serum” a special mix from M’gann that had Kara admitting she did indeed broke Alex’s old bass guitar when they were fifteen after three shots. The serum shots were for the ‘idiots-in-love’ as the both of them had started to affectionately call their sisters. The problem was, the rest of the group didn’t know that. 

“Wait-did you order this?” Nia asks, gesturing at the full trays now on their table. 

“This is an impressive amount of alcohol.” Brainy breathes out and Lex pats him on the back, “Just thought it was a good idea to let loose. We haven’t done shots in a while.”

“Let loose? More like suicide.” Lena mumbles under her breath, Alex almost agrees with her before remembering their plan and jumping to Lex’s defense. 

“Ya know what? You too have been killjoys all throughout this evening. So as compensation, three shots for you,” she pushes the glasses to Kara “-and three for you.” this time Alex pushes them to Lena.

Kara’s face turns to annoyance, “We have not been- you know what? Fine. You want me to do shots. I’ll do shots.” 

Everybody gapes as Kara downs three shots in less than 60 seconds. Alex always knows which words to say to get under Kara’s skin.

Lena’s arms shootout to steady Kara. “Whoa, darling. That was fast. Way too fast.” She says, noting how Kara’s face winces at the burn; red dusting her cheeks. 

“Who knew Kara ‘Actual Puppy’ Danvers had it in her?” Lex hoots and Lena feels the unstoppable urge to deck him. “Now you, sis.” He turns to her, eyebrows wiggling in what Lena guesses is, challenge, but in reality really just makes her brother look like an idiot. 

Lena rolls her eyes and diverts her energy to downing three drinks instead. Albeit a bit slower than Kara, but quick nonetheless. Nia lets out a whoop and follows suit not wanting to be left behind. Lena can feel her inhibitions slowly leave her. Her brain is way too slow at saying this is a bad idea. 

Alex shoots Lex a conspiratorial look as she notices her sister get more handsy with Lena. The hand at the back becomes arms curled at the waist and innocent looks become less and less innocent. 

The two of them take shots like the rest of the group as not to arouse suspicion.

_Part One: Get them drunk._

_Part Two: Make them talk._

Alex takes one look at Lex and knows that they had the same thing in mind, just now.

“Okay, how ‘bout a game of Truth or Dare.” Lex prompts and everybody else is too wasted to disagree. 

_Great. Plan’s working,_

“Nia,” Alex starts, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“Alright, I dare you to stop a car outside and tell them their wheels are turning.”

That was only the beginning. 

By the time that Alex gets to Kara, the group is already dying from laughter. The dares had almost gotten out of hand. Before Lex steers it back to where he wants it to go. 

“Kara, I dare you to tell us who’s the love of your life?”

Kara’s whole body stiffens like she’s been caught in a trap before it eases back to neutral, “That’s easy. Potstickers.” she says and it takes everything in her to not gulp nervously. 

“Bullshit. I said who not what.”

Kara’s panic is visible now and Lena notices. She runs her thumb in a comforting manner along the forearm that Kara has wrapped at her waist. “Ignore them. It’s just a stupid dare.”

Kara relaxes under the touch and Kara thinks, _Fuck it. Might as well answer the damn dare._ She takes one more shot of liquid courage, Lex’s eyes gleam in victory as he realizes what Kara’s about to do. Kara steels herself, feels the burn in her throat, parts her lips-

_Here we go…_

-and promptly throws-up all over the table.

* * *

_“I feel like hell.”_

_“Mm-hmm. I would too, had I done what you did last night." Lena smiles as she looks at Kara’s deflated form at the bed; bags under her eyes and wild, wild, blonde hair splayed on pristine sheets. She looks like an angel. A tired hungover angel, but an angel nonetheless._

_“Your brother’s a jerk.” Lena laughs as she slowly crawls on the bed and leans down to cradle Kara’s face gently, “He is.” she confirms before pressing their lips together. The kiss is soft and sweet, like the morning dew after a rain. For a moment, Kara forgets she’s hungover. Lena’s lips are magic in a way._

_“Coffee?” She offers once they part and Kara slowly perks up as she now registers the smell of brewed caffeine. Kara nods dumbly, still a bit dreamy after the kiss. Lena just smiles at her again and hands her the mug of coffee sat on the bedside table._

_“Come here,” Kara says as she makes room for Lena and lifts the blankets with one hand. She immediately curls in-front of Kara cozy between her lap and tugs the blanket back on the both of them, as Kara wraps around her, with a careful hand still wrapped around the mug._

_“You’re the love of my life, you know?”_

* * *

**_14 Hours After The Truth Serum Setback_ **

“What’s your plan now?”

“Get a hot coffee and maybe throw up a little in the bathroom.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“We almost had it, Alex.”

“At least, now we know better than to trick Kara into getting drunk.”

Two rooms away from them, the ‘idiots-in-love’ are wrapped around each other under one blanket. 

_But nobody needs to know that._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that just happened....
> 
> Yell at me at the comments maybe?
> 
> Or on [Tumblr](http://from-a-recklesswriter.tumblr.com/) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rcklsswrtr08)


End file.
